


"I can explain"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PROTECT DEREK HALE, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Stiles opened the door to find his husband standing there unshaven and still wearing the same clothes that he had been in when they’d last seen each other, almost seventeen hours ago. Derek had called him when he was meant to be on his way home from work and had left a garbled message that was quite blatantly full of lies.





	"I can explain"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt list on tumblr made by chrmdpoet
> 
> I don't even know. I'm bummed as all hell right now so I wrote this piece of nonsense

Stiles opened the front door to find his husband standing there unshaven and still wearing the same clothes that he had been in when they’d last seen each other, almost seventeen hours ago. Derek had called him when he was meant to be on his way home from work the night before and had left a garbled message that was quite blatantly full of lies. Derek was very lucky that he was a teacher and not in the field of espionage because he came up with some very flimsy excuses. His lies this time had included a broken down car, – Derek took the subway to work – a boss who was on his case about missing paperwork, – what kind of paperwork did a teacher really have to do? – and that Erica had needed to see him urgently - Erica was a  _mutual_ friends of theirs and she was away on holiday for two more weeks.

“I can explain,” were the first words out of Derek’s mouth before Stiles could even open his own. “Please, Stiles; let me explain!”

Stiles let his head fall backwards and he took a deep breath as he prayed for strength to deal with the pathetic mess in front of him. “You got another one, didn’t you,” he asked the ceiling. There was no intonation in his voice as no question was needed. He knew what he was saying was true; he knew what his husband was like after so many years.

“It was Scott’s fault!” Derek suddenly cried. Stiles dropped his head forwards again and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “It was so fluffy! I only went to buy nibbles for Trixy and he took me into the back room and it wasn’t my fault! He put it on my palm and it just sat there in my hand and it was so tiny! But he hadn’t had his shots yet so I was going to come home and tell you, but he kept meowing when I tried to leave and he made these little noises and it broke my heart and –”

Stiles just let the door swing shut in Derek’s face.

 


End file.
